


domino

by immaturities



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaturities/pseuds/immaturities
Summary: his thumb in the hollow of akira’s throat keeps track of how many times his heart beats.





	domino

through his gloved hand, akechi can feel the steady beating of akira’s pulse. he runs a thumb gently over the hollow in akira’s throat, resting his palm against his neck, and thinks idly, _i could crush his windpipe right now and be done with this._

below him, arms spread wide, akira—joker—looks at him through his mask, stark white against his untameable black mop of hair. he is not grinning, for once. instead, his expression is neutral, and he watches akechi with eyes that hold nothing in them. _he’s just a mirror,_ akechi thinks, _there’s nothing inside him._ his fingers tighten on akira’s throat for a split second, and then relax.

that’s not true, and he knows that. joker is many things, but empty is not one of them. not anymore, at least. he took to thievery with flair and drama, and enjoyed being hunted. he enjoyed being a hunter almost as much. it was like he’d lived his entire life just to get to this point—just to become the leader of the phantom thieves.

akira is many things, and akechi knows this. he is dashing, charming, and intelligent, but he is also lazy, inscrutable, and reckless. he cares deeply, or he cares not at all. akechi can’t read him. akira’s pulse doesn’t change, even as the thumb presses deeper into his throat, just below his adam’s apple. he watches akechi silently, coming to come kind of judgement.

_if only we’d met sooner,_ akechi thinks, releasing the pressure of his thumb, and smiling pleasantly, _if only you had all found me sooner_. it had only been a few seconds, but it felt like far too long. he stood, and held a hand out to help akira up—akira’s hand gripped his tight, and did not let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
